The use of tablets for delivering volatile substances such as insecticides or air fresheners is known in the state of art. To this end, the tablets are permeated in an active ingredient, for example an insecticide.
In order to be used, the tablet is inserted in an evaporation device in such a way that said evaporation device heats the tablet, causing the evaporation of the insecticide or air freshener.
Tablets of this type currently known in the art are designed to last one night, that is, approximately eight hours. Furthermore, all of them have some very similar dimensions and most of them are made of cellulose.
A drawback of the tablets currently known in the art is the difficulty of removing them from the evaporation device after using it, thus it being common the use of another tablet to be able to remove the previously spent tablet.
If another tablet is not used, it is necessary to use a tool, creating an unsafe situation for the user and for the device.
From the point of view of manufacturing the evaporation device, as all the tablets currently in the market have very similar dimensions, a user can choose from among different tablets, even though they are not specifically designed to be used in the evaporation device. This could result in safety problems, because the materials and active ingredient of the alternative tablet might not be adequate for being used in the operating conditions of the evaporation device.
Therefore, a first objective of the tablet for delivering volatile substances of the present invention is to provide a table that, after it has been spent, can be comfortably removed without using any other element, such as for example, another tablet or a tool, and at the same time is childproof, in such a way that a child will not be able to remove said tablet.
A second objective of the present invention is to obtain a tablet that can only be used in one evaporation device, in such a way that the manufacturer of the evaporation device can avoid tablets from being used that are not specifically designed for its device.
A third objective of the present invention is to obtain a tablet that lasts much longer than the tablets currently in use, in combination with a given evaporation device.